Once upon a december
by where-the-wind-blows-me
Summary: She doesn't know who she is or where to go. He is the man who can show her the right path... basically Anastasia BUT the klaroline version.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** _this is my first story EVER so i hope you enjoy!  
_

_**also: I own nothing, cause if i did Klaroline would have happened by now and i'd be making out with Damon. or Kol... maybe Elijah...**  
_

The annual Romanoff ball was being held in December at St. Petersburg. This ball was to celebrate the 300th year of the Romanoff reign in Russia and to also celebrate the only Princess to the heir, Caroline's 8th birthday. As the dancing continued Caroline and her grandmother Esther, the Duchess decided it would be best that they were seated.

"Caroline I have a gift for you" she said whilst placing the little blonde onto her lap.

"What is it grandma-ma?" she asked in excitement

Esther handed her a small black box with a white ribbon placed neatly upon it. The young blonde flipped it around in her little hands a few times then carefully opened the jewelry box, in it was a gold necklace with a heart-shaped pendant hanging on the end. It read "Together In Paris". Caroline looked up at the former Empress with wide eyes.

"It's pretty! Thank you so much grandma-ma!" she exclaimed when wrapping Esther into a hug.

Laughing at her granddaughter's excitement she then asked "How would you like to come with me to Paris this time child?"

Caroline suddenly became very quiet and a look of fear replaced the joy on her face "Will I be safe?"

At this point a very brave and very handsome guard spoke up whilst walking closer towards the two "Little one you are protected by guards who are vampires, not only that but your father, mother and your grandmother are all immortal as well….. What could possibly harm you?"

Though Esther should have been livid with the guard for speaking out so freely, she simply chuckled. "Thank you Niklaus" she acknowledged "He is right you know?"

Caroline still had a look of fear on her face but then became fascinated with the bracelet in her lap, like any little girl would be.

"One of the guards have informed me of Mikael's uninvited arrival'' Damon spoke out.

"See to it that your friend Damon learns the value of silence when it comes to matters like this" Esther said to Klaus angrily. The guards shouldn't speak so openly about Mikeal in public, especially within the company of Caroline.

Klaus nodded his head then stood up and turned to drag his blue eyed friend out of the room for a very private lesson in manners. Esther softened and looked at the little blonde, she grabbed her chin ever so softly and encouraged her to look into her grandmothers eyes.

"Grandchild I promise you, Mikael will not harm you''

The eight year old smiled back at her grandmother "Alright then"

"Good now go find your Father. we will be leaving in the morning" Caroline slid off of Esther's lap and bounced back into the crowed as if nothing had happened.

Esther sat back and solemnly thought about Mikael and the dangers he brought to the royal Romanoff family. The Romanoff's were a family of vampires who ruled all of Russia; all who lived there looked on them with fear and respect. Each member of the family were given the choice to turn on their 18th birthday or have a child and then follow the tradition that has been followed for nearly 300 years. The Czar of Russia William Romanoff and his wife Elizabeth chose to have Caroline and turned soon after William's 23rd birthday. Soon after Mikael a vengeful man who was thrown from the crown when the Romanoff's took power began to kill off members of the royal family and those who willingly socialized with them. The law stated if none of the royal family could take power, then the previous family would once again rule. It was decided that all who guarded the royal family would also become vampires to better protect them.

Mikael was bent on destroying the Romanoff family and now all he needed to do was kill Caroline Romanoff the last human heir to the throne. "The younger she dies the better" he said to his minions as they began to disperse into the crowd at the ball.

Soon after Caroline finished a dance with her father she then skipped back to her mother and grandmother who were sitting at the front of the room. The skipping was short-lived as Caroline was fiercely grabbed by a dark haired man with yellow eyes, he then proceeded to cover her mouth with his hand to keep her from making any noises.

"ESTHER!" Mikael bellowed successfully, quieting the room filled with hundreds of people as they cleared a path from where he was standing.

The Duchess, surprisingly keeping a strong demeanor simply answered "Mikael what can I do for you?"

A sly smile appeared on his face "I believe I have something of yours" he turned to his men "Tyler could you come here please" out of the crowd one of his men came out carrying a fighting Caroline.

The reactions that came from the royal guard and the royal family were almost the same. The guards who were closest to the family Stefan, Damon, and Klaus all showed their true faces, one of vampires. Her Father stood up in pure rage that his daughter had been left unguarded and was now in the unfortunate hands of a Hybrid. Esther and the empress were both close to tears.

"What do you want?" The Duchess asked

"Her death…" he chuckled.

A scream came from the crowd and all the humans began to run from the celebration in pure terror. Just before Tyler could take the life of the little girl in his hands Damon sped behind him and ripped his heart out, causing Caroline to fall hard onto the ground and knocking her out. Damon joined his brother Stefan, William and Elizabeth Romanoff in destroying the rest of the hybrids. Klaus took it upon himself to save the Princess, he quickly scooped up an unconscious Caroline then sped to the front of the room where Esther stood.

"Your majesty we must go now" he demanded.

"Not without my daughter-in-law" The Duchess replied.

"Where is she?"

"NO MAMA! PAPA!" the now awake girl cried.

Klaus turned around to see Will and Liz fall to the ground and Mikael with a wicked glint in his eye threw their hearts to where the dead parents had been killed. Klaus grabbed the duchess' hand and sped them to a backroom with a secret door, all they could do now was run.

"Esther take this way, run straight through and you will be at the train station" Klaus then handed the still hysterical Caroline over to her.

"You must understand, I didn't know this would happen I…"

"I know Klaus" she replied.

He nodded and slammed the door behind him and began to join the other guards in protecting the Duchess and Princess.

As soon as Esther and Caroline were outside they noticed the train quickly leaving.

"Grandchild we must run" Esther instructed her completely heartbroken granddaughter

"Ok grandma-ma" she croaked.

They began to race to the train hand in hand, Esther managed to climb onto the back but within the process lost the feel of Caroline's hand. She then turned around to find her very last grandchild fall to the ground and hit her head into the snow.

"Caroline!" she cried as the train continued on.

**Other Author's** note:_remember i'm shallow so please review so i can feel better about myself! hope you liked it_


	2. The journey begins

**new chapter yay! I got so excited from the response that I decided to get this one to you quick!**

**again I own nothing ... cause if I did i'd be swimming in my pool of cash not crying over student loans.**

Chapter 2- The journey begins

_10 years later_

He walked up to one of the many shops on the street corner. The shops were never too busy at this time in the morning, a few women were wondering around at the local bakery for their families but that was about it. He came to a stop at Rose's shop; he would visit here occasionally just to get news of any happenings in the area. He was a very nosey man but he also liked to know everything.

"Rose! Lovely to see you," he complimented "tell me did you do something different? Cause' you look quite exceptional today."

The brunette woman simply rolled her eyes. "Oh shut it Damon! Buttering me up won't make me lower the price." She replied.

"Fine" He sighed.

The vampire handed her a few gold coins. "What have you heard?"

Rose pulled him in under the tent and whispered "Do you remember the story of Caroline Romanoff?" Damon nodded.

"Well, rumor has it that she is alive and she'll be 18 soon which means…" Rose smirked.

"She'll be old enough to turn and take her late father's place on the throne!'' He cut her off excitedly.

He continued ''then the Mikealson's won't rule!"

"Keep it down! You may be handsome but I'll lose business if you keep shouting" She reminded.

Damon grinned. "Sorry" he whispered then kissed her on the cheek and sped off to tell his friend.

/

Klaus was sitting on his familiar stool, painting at his canvas. He loved to paint; it was something that kept his mind from wondering into dark places. For once he had some time alone and that was very rarely. His usual day would involve his two siblings pestering him and undoubtedly find ways to infuriate him. Kol and Elijah were out visiting their sister so he felt incredibly pleased to be by himself until he heard the voice of one Damon Salvatore.

"Klaus!" Damon yelled whilst entering the old palace where the ball had taken place 10 years ago. Klaus put his sketch pad and drawing pencil down; got up from the stool he was just getting comfy on and vampire sped to the foyer where he heard Damon calling.

"Yes my friend?" He asked.

"I have news." Damon replied.

"Good Kol and Elijah have been pestering me to the ends of the earth, do carry on." He encouraged.

"Do you…. remember Caroline Romanoff?" Damon asked, hesitancy lacing his voice.

At the mention of the young blonde's name, the veins underneath his eyes appeared. To this day he still felt as if he hadn't protected Caroline enough, guiltily so. He made himself believe that he wasn't cut out to be a royal guard and so he and his friend agreed to resign from the job.

"What part of never bring that night up is unclear?!" He bellowed angrily. Klaus despised being reminded of that fateful day, there were so many things that he could have done but he didn't think about doing. He had failed to protect the Royals.

"Whoa! Calm down, Klaus.'' Damon's voice was unwavering but was smart enough to take a few steps back.

"The talk is that Esther is looking for Caroline Romanoff, who is or soon to be turning eighteen and apparently may be alive." Damon smiled deviously.

Klaus met him with a smile back, he understood exactly what his friend Damon was telling him. If they found a blonde and pretty blue-eyed girl then they'd be able to fake her as Caroline Romanoff. Money was the only thing he could rely on for some kind of happiness and he wanted it, needed it.

"This is fantastic! All we need to do is find a young blonde to trick Esther into thinking it's her granddaughter. Meaning she'll have her happiness and so will we, everybody's problems will be solved!'' He announced.

Damon walked forward and lightly struck his friend on the back "Then you'll be free and I'll be rich!" He said smugly.

/

"Honestly Amelia I don't know how I have put up with you all these years! I..."

"Bye guys! I'll miss you!" Caroline said still facing the old rundown orphanage where she spent what she remembers of her childhood.

"Amelia?! Do you ever listen?" Isabelle exclaimed taking the arm of the young woman and pulling her toward the gate located right at the front.

"Sorry Mrs. Isabelle" She said sarcastically, rolling her blue eyes.

"I mean really girl! I clothed you; I fed you, put…"

"A roof over my head" Caroline cut off, knowing too well what Mrs. Isabelle was going to say.

Isabelle gave her an incredulous look "how is it that you can remember everything I tell you but nothing from before I found you roaming the streets?" She questioned.

"I have a clue!" Caroline yelled as she reached for her gold necklace and clinging onto it was a medium sized heart.

"Together in Paris, I know! Amelia you need to forget this idea of yours, finding your family, I got you a job at the sewing factory just a town over" Isabelle said pushing her through the gate "time to take your place in life and be grateful!" She then locked the gate and turned to go back inside, leaving Caroline alone in the snow.

Caroline grumbled as she placed the necklace back under the neckline of her shirt and wrapped her tattered jacket around her waist. It was absolutely freezing, the snow continued to fall. As she kept walking, she couldn't help but slip a few times. She was naturally a clumsy creature and with one last huff began her trip.

/

As she came to a divide in the road, she looked at the two signs in contemplation. One read _sewing factory _and the other sign read _St. Petersburg_. She sighed. How come she never remembered any memories being in St. Petersburg? And secondly how had Isabelle found me there? Surely Mrs. Isabelle was the one losing her memory. _She's getting pretty old_. She thought.

"Well I know what happens if I go left, I'll be Amelia the orphan forever" she thought out loud "But if I go right I could make my way to Paris and maybe find my family" then Caroline walked towards towards the pole that the signs were placed on, she leaned back and took a seat.

"I just need a sign!" She exclaimed with a huff.

All of a sudden she felt a harsh gust of wind and a whisper "Come with me." It said.

Caroline stood up quickly and called out "Who's there?"

Another surge of wind came and she felt the presence of somebody behind her, so she took in a shaky breath and turned slowly with her blonde curls blowing all over the place.

"Boo!"

"Stefan! You ass, you scared me so bad!" she smacked him playfully in the chest and removed her other hand away from her heart that she had seconds ago used to calm herself. The the green eyed vampire began to laugh hysterically.

"Don't speak to me" She shrieked, annoyed that he was chuckling at her expense.

He was bent over with laughter now "I couldn't help it Amelia! I've been following you since you left the orphanage."

Her panic quickly turned to anger "you're telling me I've been alone for three hours just for your amusement?" she groaned and started to hit Stefan, he was a vampire so nothing she did would ever hurt him.

"Stupid vampire" She groaned.

Stefan held his arms out to block her as if she had been hurting him, he was mocking her.

"Jeez Amelia I think you might've hurt me this time" He retorted.

Caroline rolled her eyes at her good friend Stefan "I've known you for a year and a half and you still feel the need to scare me AND I fall for it."

''Because I'm a dick'' He declared, arms open wide inviting her for a hug. In other words, it was his lazy excuse for an apology.

She declined his offer of a hug and began to head left "So… want to accompany me on my trip to the sewing factory?"

"No"

"No?" She asked in confusion.

"No, but I will take you to St. Petersburg where my brother and his friend could get us tickets to Paris?" He offered.

"Stefan…" She was stunned to say the least.

He smiled teasingly "unless of course you're too much of a chicken" he said beginning to run human speed to the right. Stefan knew she would follow just so that she could prove him wrong. She had been his best friend; he knew how to push her buttons.

Caroline began to run after him… _no one_ calls her chicken, no one.

"Fine but if he tries to eat me I'll kick his ass!"

Stefan began to laugh as he looped her arm into his.

''I mean it!'' She promised.

**what do you think? hope you liked it!**


	3. Palace memories

**hey so I am trying to post like twice a week BUT I'm super lazy so... I won't guarantee that any way have fun and if I could I would send jomo to your house with a kiss.**

**I own nothing cause if I did I would be _living _in that Disney castle... like. a. boss.**

Chapter 3 - Palace memories

The warehouse.

Klaus and Damon were sitting at a desk with all possible Caroline candidates; they were both a mass of exhaustion. Not a single woman came close to the little girl that Klaus remembered. Sweet, strong, brave little girl.

"Can't we just pick one already?" Damon pleaded.

"It's been ten years I don't think Esther will remember" he continued.

Klaus glanced up angrily at his friend, what a silly man. Of course Esther would remember! she wouldn't be looking for her granddaughter for ten years if she wasn't sure that Caroline Romanoff was alive. She's probably not even alive, he thought.

"She'll know, Trust me. It's awfully spontaneous enough that I'm the one giving her the girl, we have to find the perfect decoy otherwise it won't work" he clarified.

"I get it, let's just go home and start again tomorrow; if I see another Blonde woman today I might drain her dry" Damon replied.

"Fine by me mate" he agreed.

The men excused the rest of the ladies that were waiting for the announcement as to who got 'the part' they told them. Unfortunately, not a single girl stood out to them; sure they were blonde and beautiful but just not Caroline Romanoff.

Klaus wondered if he would ever find a girl who matched up to the sophistication that was sweet little Caroline.

, two long days later.

"Stefan, seriously why are we trying to break into an old castle in the middle of the night?" Caroline asked tiredly.

They had been traveling for two extraordinary long days and all she wanted to do was curl up in a warm bed and slip into a cozy deep sleep. If only.

"First of all Amelia we are not trying to break in, we are breaking in" Stefan stated whilst inspecting the boarded up door.

"Second of all this isn't a castle… it's the old Romanoff palace and this my darling ditzy friend is where my brother and his friend live." He continued to explain.

Crack.

Stefan struck the wood, effectively opening a way for him and Caroline to enter the building. A normal human would find it a tough job to crack open a door but to Stefan being a blood sucking vampire had its perks and being loaded with strength was one of them.

Stefan stood by the now broken door and opened up his arms in encouragement "After you" he insisted.

"Why thank you, kind blood sucking sir!" she mocked.

Across the palace

At the sudden noises being heard throughout castle, both Klaus and Damon's heads snapped up and met each other in the eye. Somebody was here, in the castle. Nobody should have a reason to be here.

"Did you hear that?" Damon questioned, just to make sure that he wasn't wrong.

"Let's go" Klaus whispered quietly walking out towards the sound of the intruders who had the audacity to enter his castle.

The Castle, Ballroom.

"And this is where all the chaos happened" Stefan said somberly, remembering the night all too clearly.

Caroline walked to the front of the ballroom and ran her hand over one of the vintage chairs set up for the royal family "I feel like I know this place... like I was here, but why would I be?" she whispered bewilderingly to herself.

"Trust me if I could forget I would" He replied.

Caroline glared at him, that wasn't a nice thing to say. The sandy-haired vampire looked down incredibly mortified by his choice of words.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that.'' He said, expressing regret.

"It's okay, I know that night was hard for you.'' She said sympathetically.

"Care to dance?" Stefan asked, trying to break the intense moment.

She began to laugh. Her tingling giggle lit up the room almost immediately. "Why Mister Salvatore I'd love to"

Stefan led Caroline to the middle of the ballroom and bowed playfully, the blonde girl returned it with a curtsey. They both began to dance with improper body language because to them it was nothing but messing around. As soon as the dance began Caroline seemed to lose herself within her mind, she couldn't help but feel as if there was something familiar, and equally terrifying within her mind. And just as it appeared in her mind, it quickly went away again. Weird.

"Amelia!" Caroline snapped out of her thoughts, she noticed they had stopped dancing and Stefan was looking at her nervously. Stefan never gets that look on his face unless there's something bad, something really wrong.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I..."

Before she could register what was going on she was suddenly pulled with force, laid directly on the ground with a hand gripping her neck tightly.

"Who are you?" The man above her asked in rage.

"Stefan!" She cried for her friend.

"Damon get off me!" Stefan yelled "Klaus let her go she's with me, I promise." He exclaimed.

Klaus loosened his grip but didn't let go, he wasn't going to risk anything. "Who are you?" he asked again only this time it was softer, his voice rid of any anger. However, the awkward positioning wasn't sitting well with Amelia. So she kicked him where a man would hurt the most, vampire or not.

"Amelia!" Stefan warned "don't do that again, I won't be able to stop him."

Caroline was able to stand up as Klaus had let her get out of his grip. She held out her hand to Klaus in order to help him stand up.

"It's nice to meet you Klaus" she said brightly as if taking down a freaking vampire was nothing.

Klaus couldn't believe that this girl had the tactics to overpower him. It infuriated him, she was a mere human. A pretty little blonde one of that. He never appreciated being made a fool of and so he felt the need to frighten her, to put her back in place. Klaus quickly took her hand and roughly pulled himself up all the while pulling her closer, much closer than intended. Before he could vamp out and frighten the blonde he suddenly noticed the beautiful blue eyes of the girl. What fascinated him more was the ferocity in her eyes looking back, challenging him.

An uncomfortable cough interrupted them and as if force had forced them apart, they both jumped back into a less intense space. "Well now that you two have gotten quite acquainted, my name is Damon" the vampire said as he reached to kiss her hand.

"Amelia" She said rolling her eyes "Don't try using your charm on me, Stefan told me all about your gigolo tricks!"

At this statement Damon glared directly at Stefan whilst Klaus chuckled loudly at the word gigolo. What a funny young woman.

"Well what can we do for you two? Stefan I have to say it's been awhile since I last saw you..."

"Five years... but Amelia and I want to go to Paris to find her family" Stefan explained.

"Yeah" Caroline agreed quietly still trying to gain composure after her meeting with Klaus

"I was found when I was eight, no family and no memory. I need any help you can get, please?" She begged.

Damon's eyes widened in realization, he took one good look at her face and leaned over to Klaus "I think we found our Carline" he whispered into his ear.

Klaus smirked and began to circle Caroline with a calculating grin as to whether or not she would work. As he circled her Caroline started to become increasingly agitated waiting for his answer, what and why the hell was he walking around her like he was about to suck her dry?

"Why are you circling me? What were you a vulture in another life?" she said teasingly.

Klaus chuckled humorlessly "Tell me Amelia have you ever heard of Caroline Romanoff?"

"Nope but the name is nice." She truthfully replied.

After ten minutes of Klaus explaining the disappearance of Caroline Romanoff, she finally got the idea.

"So you're saying that this girl that may or may not be me and may or may not be alive has family looking for her?"

"Royal family" Damon corrects.

"Royal…" she repeats, this can't be real.

''Amelia if it's not you then we can look somewhere else." Stefan guiltily added.

"Ok" Caroline agreed "I'll do it"

"Fantastic!" Klaus smirked.

A short while later Klaus decided it was time to get rid of his company. His brothers would be back soon and he didn't want them coming on this trip or even know about the plan, it was far too important to Klaus for Caroline Romanoff's decoy to get there and for Esther to believe the story.

Soon after they began to head to the train station, another vampire Klaus hadn't expected to be there soon sped away in the opposite direction. He came to a cemetery and compelled an old man to open the door to the huge tomb he was standing in front of. The vampire strode to the only coffin in the room ripping the lid open with one hand and dragging the human forward with the other. He bit into the human's neck and leaned him over the coffin, soon a grey hand took the soon to be humans neck closer to his mouth and sucked him dry. Mikael now hesitantly looked into the eyes of his son...

"Well I assume since that I'm awake Caroline is still alive then my boy? Tell me how many years has it been?" he asked.

"Ten years Father and Klaus found a girl that is possibly the one. The Caroline Romanoff who is set on her return to Esther" Finn grinned.

**well? thoughts? did you like their meeting? the Finn thing? ... also I have a very sexy character showing up next chapter... if you guess it I will give you a shout out in this fic AND a promo on tumblr!**

**follow me! ohfortheloveofklaus**


	4. New Lessons

**So let me tell you a story... once upon a time I went to a christian school who decided to block from me cause of m rated fics... stupid College. so sorry for the over a week wait but chapter 5 is almost done so hopefully you will get another update this weekend but I don' know. ok rant over enjoy the story!**

**I own nothing- if I did I'd be partying it up in Atlanta**

Chapter 4- New Lessons

As Finn waited and watched Mikael drain a few more victims he couldn't help but remember how he had gotten into this mess in the first place that night of Caroline's disappearance. The last time he had been with his love, Sage.

_The night of the ball a few hours previous_

"Come on Finn! We're going to be late and I'm not missing an opportunity to see your brothers in uniforms" Sage exclaimed excitedly.

"Fine darling just promise you won't try and rile up Kol or Klaus, Esther nearly had you banished last time" at this his lover rolled her eyes "only because Klaus complained, you'd think he was actually her son... not her enemy"

Though Sage was right Finn would not tolerate her saying such things about his brother, they knew better than most how much Klaus did not want to be royalty.

"Sage, you and I both know how much he loves the Romanoff family and he would never do anything to hurt anyone of them" The older vampire scolded.

"Alright, alright let's just go... you never said anything about pissing off Elijah" she smiled and sped away to begin a game of chase. Finn laughed and shook his head, tonight would be the night he would ask her to marry him, he could not wait until she was his wife. So he went after her going down an alley less than a mile from the palace.

"Sage" he sung turning another corner then all of a sudden his vampire hearing picked up the sound of a sob and he heard his dear Sage whisper his name. She sounded desperate, afraid. Sage was never the one to be afraid and now he knew something was wrong, terribly wrong. He could feel it.

"Behind you my son"

As Finn turned around he saw his father standing behind the love of his life, and Sage wasn't moving as if even a twitch would end her life… and it would.

"Father what are you doing?" Finn asked hesitantly.

"Well I need your help and I knew taking your lovely red-head would do the trick." Mikael smiled as if killing people was the most naturalist thing in the world.

"Anything Father! Please just don't kill her" Finn wanted to cry but he knew he could not show any signs of weakness. The tears sprung to Sage's terrified eyes, oh how much he wanted to take that away.

"The party in the palace is over, The czar and his wife are dead and Caroline is missing" he squeezed Sage's heart as if to show seriousness "Now Niklaus and your other brothers are after me, they will desiccate me and I need your promise that you will revive me when or if the little girl ever shows up again"

"How do you know I will wake you up?" he asked arrogantly.

"Mindy! Come here" Mikael called.

Just then a dark-skinned woman showed up right in front of Finn, smiled then turned around grabbing Sage and disappeared.

"NO!" Finn shouted furiously.

"You will get her back the moment I know that the last of the Romanoff family is dead"

Just then a gust of wind blew past Finn and he saw Elijah and Kol holding Mikael as Klaus put his hand near his father's heart. A witch began to chant and soon Mikael was grey and dead...ish.

"What did he want Finn?"

"He has Sage, Nik. I have to find her" He felt utterly broken and hopeless at this point.

"What did he want Finn?" Frustration lacing his voice.

How could he not care? Finn felt all the emotion simply go from him, he would get Sage back whether Niklaus liked it or not. "He asked me to wake him when the time comes and brother I will do just that, make no mistake." and he walked away.

"Well I suppose you have good reason for not waking me sooner?" Mikael growled pulling Finn from his thoughts.

"Father, be grateful that you have a child who is still faithful towards you!" Finn replied.

"At least I can finally get rid of the last shred of Romanoff and our family can regain the throne," Mikael said with a wicked smile playing upon his face.

"By that you mean Niklaus." his son said bitterly.

Mikael sped over to Finn and pinned him to the ground with one hand around his neck. "You know the tradition of this family son, only the hybrid child will rule." He threatened.

"Ye- yes father" Finn stuttered whilst struggling in his father's iron grip.

"Now," the older hybrid then released Finn from his fingertips and proceeded to stand again.

"Where are my hybrids?" Mikael questioned as he dusted off his shoulders.

"Klaus had them desiccated, Father." Finn answered.

"Be useful. Wake them and tell them to follow Klaus and this Romanoff girl, when they find the perfect opportunity… kill them.''

_Train to Paris_

Damon, Stefan, Klaus and Caroline began to get seated for the long ride ahead of them. Stefan and Caroline sat across from each other and Damon sat next to Stefan leaving only one seat for his friend. Seeing this state of position, Klaus grumbled at a smug Damon, who sat next to a slouching Caroline. He noticed how she would often place her hand onto the delicate necklace encasing her neckline. It looked really expensive, but she dressed poor so it couldn't have been real unless it was stolen.

"Amelia, would you sit up?" Klaus began "Royalty does not slouch!"

"And how would you know?" She replied, wrapping the tatty scarf around her neck.

"I make it my business to know," He stated.

"Klaus do you really think I'm royalty?" Caroline asked innocently ignoring Klaus' question.

"Without a doubt, Caroline." He replied with confidence.

"Then it is my royal command that you stop talking!" She insisted, smiling.

Klaus rolled his eyes back at the girl and then turned to look out the window. Damon and Stefan couldn't help but laugh at the way Caroline was teasing Klaus. Klaus was never one to be teased, let alone made to look stupid. They were both beginning to get more accustomed to her witty remarks.

"So Stefan, Damon... will you miss Russia? Leaving home and all?" Caroline asked changing the subject.

"No," Damon continued "We grew up in Italy; Russia is really just another city for us, for me."

"Hmmm," the young blonde nodded in thought, "And Klaus what about you?"

"Never!" He quickly replied, remembering his failure to protect the little princess he was tricking her into believing she was. "I will never miss Russia and I would appreciate it if your royal highness would quit trying to pry into my life!"

Though he didn't mean to be quite so loud, he couldn't help it the more time Klaus spent around her the more he thought about Caroline. Caroline was hurt by his anger, but she masked it quickly.

"Whatever, I was just trying to be nice." With that she got up and stormed out of the tiny cabin to move to another car on the train. She needed to get away from Klaus, quickly.

"Well that was rude." Damon pointed out.

"She started it!" Klaus argued.

"That's a mature way to handle things; Klaus you are close to 400 years old and you can't act like the bigger man?" Stefan said angrily. He didn't appreciate the awful treatment they were giving Caroline. She was his best friend.

''Look mate, she's your girlfriend and not mine. I don't need to worry about her feelings," He retorted.

Was that … jealousy Damon detected? He couldn't tell Stefan was laughing too loudly for his brother to focus on their friend.

"Sorry what?" Stefan asked still trying to settle his laughter

"You and Amelia aren't together?"

"Are you and Damon?" both Klaus and Damon looked at Stefan like that was the most ridiculous thing he could have ever said.

"That's what I am trying to say, Amelia and I are just friends, nothing more." Stefan then had a thought and a mischievous smile appeared on his face, "if you want I'm sure you could go after her."

Klaus glared at him but did not refute his attraction to her at first "I would never! She argues too much, and has no manners! Speaking of which we need to find her I'll be back."

"That's right go kiss and makeup!" Damon joked

"Shut it Damon!" Klaus yelled as he left the cabin

As Klaus was walking through another train car looking for Caroline, how far could this little human go? He was suddenly grabbed by a strong arm that held him still while he spoke.

"Well, well, well look at what I have found!"

"Yes Kol it seems as though you have found our brother who left rather suddenly from our home, now why on Earth would he do that?" Elijah asked.

"What can I say? I needed a vacation..."

"You haven't left the palace since Will and Liz's death, why leave now?" Elijah pointed out.

"With a blonde if my information is correct," Kol interjected.

Klaus looked away angrily. He couldn't believe he was so sloppy in his haste to get Amelia to Paris. Then Elijah moved to head back towards the cabin where Stefan and Damon were, as soon as all five men were in the cabin the doors were closed and the eldest spoke again.

"We have a problem," he began, "because if Kol and I can find out where you are then no doubt Finn knows, and if Finn knows then he has probably awoken Mikael," Elijah sighed.

"Shit!" Klaus sat down and started thinking, "we need to find Amelia. Is there is a chance he already has hybrids on the way?"

"Five on the train." Kol said

"Ok we will go to the luggage car since it's the last one, Klaus can get Amelia, and we will jump."

Klaus headed out first to find Caroline, with a little more urgency this time as the rest of the group went to the back of the train trying not to cause alarm. This was in vain because the hybrids were already on the top of the train carrying out their plan to kill the young woman in question.

"Klaus quit shoving me!"

"Oh sorry for the lifesaving technique darling," Klaus growled pushing Caroline into the back of the train.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing?" Kol said walking towards her, "what is your name beautiful?"

Caroline giggled, she didn't know who this was but he sure was attractive, "Amelia."

"Well Amelia, I'm Kol it is lovely to meet you. Tell me something," Kol began before walking right in front of her, "Do you find me attractive?" he compelled.

SMACK! Caroline slapped him across the face.

"Did you really think I would be around vampires without a little vervain? And seriously? Klaus says we are in danger and all you want to know is if I think you're good-looking?"

Kol became angry all of a sudden and grabbed her by the neck, "I'd be careful of what I say if I were you."

Then Klaus tackled Kol, "Do that again and I'll tear out your liver!" he warned.

Kol just pushed him off, and walked towards Elijah as if that would protect him.

"Well Amelia I am sorry for how our younger brother acted, I'm Elijah and it is wonderful to meet you."

"You too." Caroline said as Stefan helped her by lifting her into a stand.

All of a sudden there was a jolt on the car as if speed had changed, getting quicker. Kol and Damon then walked to both ends of the side of the car to check and make sure everything was safe.

"Umm guys I think we have another problem." Damon yelled as the wind was making it hard for Caroline to hear the vampires on the train, "we've been detached from the rest of the train!"

"Make that two problems!" Kol yelled.

Just then the window nearest to Caroline broke and a hybrid reached for her and grabbed her sleeve. Stefan ran to her and pulled her out of reach of the creature as Damon stepped in to fight him off. Then the other four hybrids crawled in to try and kill her. While Kol, Stefan, Damon and Elijah were fighting off the hybrids Klaus tried to find a way to slow down the accelerating train and climbed just outside the car and under it and yelled.

"Someone hand me that chain!"

Caroline looked around and found the chain then pulled it to where Klaus was.

"Not you!"

"Well the others are kind of busy!"

Klaus growled and took the chain securing it to an axle next to the wheel and throwing the other end with his strength to a tree, Caroline held her hand out to help him up as he grabbed it the both fell onto the train with Klaus landing on top of her.

"Thank you." he whispered

"No problem." She replied.

Another jolt was felt as they both sat up and felt the train stop as they stood up and Klaus turned to help his comrades fight off the fighting hybrids. Then Caroline let out an ear piercing scream as she watched Elijah rip out the hearts of the last two hybrids. She fell onto her knees sobbing uncontrollably and yelling.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

Another sob.

"THEY DIDN'T DESERVE THIS!"

Her speech became unrecognizable as Klaus walked over to her and pulled her to him trying to console her.

"Sh, love. It's okay." he whispered, fondling her wild curls.

As the others quietly watched Caroline and Klaus she began to calm down and regain her composure.

"I'm sorry," she whispered realizing it was Klaus holding her "I don't know why I acted like that."

"It's fine Amelia," he helped her stand on the still train "let's just get off this train we have a long walk ahead of us."

As they started walking the atmosphere began to change from Caroline's breakdown when Kol and Damon decide to lighten the mood with teasing and stories. Soon almost everyone was laughing, trying to forget the incident except for Klaus. He couldn't figure out why but he knew he had heard that scream before.

**well? review please...**


	5. Inside the heart

**heyyyyyy see? i'm trying! ok have fun reading I hop you like it!**

**i own nothing cause if I did Katherine and Caroline would be best friends**

Chapter 5 - inside the heart

Klaus was walking down the grand hallway of the palace with Stefan to have a meeting with William Romanoff. As they were walking together, his hybrid hearing picked up a small sniffle and he suddenly stopped.

"Did you hear that mate?" He asked Stefan.

"Yeah, want me to check it out?" Stefan replied.

"No you go ahead, tell Will I'll be late" Klaus said following the sound of the small sobs. He walked towards a set of armor that was placed the right side of the hallway. Still hearing the quiet sobs he continued walking around the armor and upon doing so he spotted an unmistakable head of blonde hair and realized it was the little princess crying.

"Prinzessin, why are you crying?" He asked softly kneeling down next to her.

She looked up at him with wide tear filled blue eyes and sniffed trying to calm down. "None of the other kids want to play with me; they said they would have to let me win because of daddy."

Klaus felt for the little girl, it was no fun being alone, and he couldn't just leave her crying by herself. She was the princess after all. "Well would you like to play with me?"

"You're too old" she giggled.

Klaus faked hurt "Princess, I may be old at heart but I can still play games... how about we play hide and seek? You'll hide first" he instructed.

Caroline nodded, got up and ran as fast as she could away from Klaus as he began to count. After about a minute he walked in the direction he heard her running and giggling and then turned a corner. He watched her run behind a closed door so he vampire sped into the same room. He froze immediately. Klaus looked around the room to see the faces of his brothers, Stefan, Damon, the other two head guards and William Romanoff watching him with entertained expressions on their faces.

"Sir I..." Klaus began.

William cut him off by putting his finger in the air to silence him then with a smile pointed to a curtain next to him where someone's small feet had been hanging over. Caroline. Klaus smiled and began to fake question everyone in the room.

"Damon, have you seen Caroline today?"

"Not since this morning" Damon answered, holding a playful grin on his face.

"Kol?"

Kol amusingly thought for a moment then with a smile said "last time I saw the little princess was last night when she was sneaking cake from the kitchen"

"LIAR!" Caroline exclaimed coming out from the curtain "You were sneaking it! It's not my fault you gave me a piece too!" then Klaus sped behind her and grabbed her "Gotcha!"

Caroline gasped and awoke in a dark room seeing Kol, Elijah, Damon and Stefan all sleeping around her. She looked up to see Klaus in a chair next to the door keeping guard and looking right at her with concern. The blonde smiled up at him and sat in the chair next to him looking out at the city around them. Neither spoke but they were both reveling in their own thoughts. Klaus wondered why he felt like he knew Amelia, and for Caroline why on earth was she dreaming about being a Princess and playing with Klaus and the others. _Weird._

"Ugh" Caroline groaned as she was riding on Stefan's back, after all she was the only human and all this walking was killing her since Klaus had decided that it would safer if the group walked the rest of the way to Germany and then take a boat to France. She was the youngest and the weakest so Stefan had been a great friend and offered her a ride. Weirdly enough Kol had started being nice to her as well by offering piggy back rides and calling her gorgeous... never Amelia. Elijah had been nice enough always willing to spill a story or two about Klaus and their sister Rebekah. Klaus on the other hand had been acting strange, always glaring and looked to be in deep thought. What was going on with him?

"Damon you need to slow down... I have a Princess on my back!" Stefan called to his brother who seemed like he couldn't get to Germany fast enough.

"You're just jealous I have a girl on the other side of the pond" He yelled back.

"Wait Damon's got a girlfriend?" she looked at Stefan incredulously then turned her head to look at Damon "There is a girl willing to spend time with you in Paris and you chose to live in Russia instead, tell me Stefan was he dropped on his head as a child?"

The raven haired vampire laughed and stopped walking and waited for his friends to catch up. "You should be nice to me Amelia, without my lovely Elena and her ….interesting sister you won't be able to meet Esther" he said with a one-sided smirk.

Once Damon uttered those words several things happened instantaneously, first he was attacked by Elijah who knocked him over and held him by his neck growling. At that very moment Caroline jumped off Stefan's back and stopped moving altogether knocking her friend forward into Kol. Klaus just froze and developed this look like he had been caught going into the cookie jar.

"You may be dating my beloved's sister but make no mistake you will not speak of Katherine in a negative way" Elijah scolded Damon whilst gripping his neck tighter.

"Yeah... g-got it" He choked out as Elijah released him and helped him stand.

"Stefan mate you're still on top of me" Kol whined trying to get up.

"That's because I'm in shock over the fact that a little human just knocked me over" Stefan complained rolling off of his rebellious friend.

"What do you mean I won't be able to meet her" Caroline asked, though it was directed at Damon she looked straight at Klaus.

"Well" he tried to explain "You have to prove that you are Caroline to them before they let you meet Esther, they are her personal assistants, the twins go through all the candidates and the ones who are most likely Caroline Romanoff get to meet with Esther" he explained.

"No" Caroline said turning to walk back the direction they came.

"Love, what do you mean no?" He questioned.

"What do you think it means Klaus" she shrieked turning to all five gentlemen "I'm not a Princess, I can't make someone believe I am" she looked down at her clothes "look at me do I even resemble Princess to you?"

"Yes" he whispered

Caroline scoffed and turned again to keep walking in the other direction; she was too stubborn for her own good. He would take her kicking and screaming to Esther if he needed to, he felt his brother's hand being placed on his shoulder.

"Let me handle this Niklaus." Elijah said, Klaus nodded in understanding and let the wiser brother go.

He soon found Caroline sitting on a small bridge swinging her feet over the edge throwing pebbles into the lake.

"You know Caroline used to do that?" Elijah said.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"When who I believe you to be was a little girl and her parents would scold her for doing something that was indeed none-princess-like she would run to the very back of the palace and sit on the old bridge and throw small rocks towards the water. She was a strong little girl." He spoke whilst sitting next to her.

"Really?" She asked in wonderment.

"Yes Amelia. It was the only thing that calmed her down." he threw a rock using vampire strength so it landed on the shore of the pond on the other side. Caroline looked at him with irritation in her eyes.

"That's cheating" she looked down "I don't know how to be a princess" Caroline turned to him with worry in her eyes "What if I'm not her?"

"What if you are?" he cocked his head to the side "Amelia, we can teach you everything you need to know. We were there."

She laughed humorlessly "Okay, princess lessons it is!" Elijah stood up and held out his hand to help her up "but I won't learn to dance with Damon or Kol... they might get handsy"

Elijah blurted a huge laugh "Deal" he replied as they went to join the others.

_Back in Mikeal's tomb_

Mikeal was in a fit of rage after he found out that not only had Klaus and Caroline escaped his hybrids but now his other sons had joined them as well. He was breaking everything he could get his hands on then turned to the two hybrids who came to tell him the news.

"Let this be a lesson to those who disappoint me" and ripped out their hearts "Finn send out my best hybrids and ensure that Caroline stays off the vervain. It appears that I need to use a more manipulative approach." He announced.

"Yes father" He replied with much regret.


	6. Здесь лежит Амелия

**Ok so I was going to wait until tomorrow and do like a happy TVD day thing but I'M JUST SO EXCITED! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 6- Здесь лежит Амелия

"Amelia…" Kol groaned.

"You can't hold the books on the top of your head." he said for what felt like the hundredth time.

Caroline looked back at him "Then you do it!"

Kol grabbed the pile of books from her and put them onto his head walking perfectly fine, balancing with a grin upon his face. Caroline began to groan because of her lack of balance so she walked by him knocking them off his head and met his grin with one of her own.

"Hey we're not done!" Kol said laughing at the frustrated, or should he say cheating girl.

Caroline was sitting at a mock table in the middle of the path to Germany with Damon next to her and Elijah was sitting a few spaces away reading a book. Caroline swears that he could find reading material in the desert and basically anywhere.

"No Amelia! the salad fork goes next to the plate" Damon reminded. Him and Caroline had been arguing for over five minutes about the placing of the fork, they were both just too stubborn for their own good.

"Damon who taught you manners? The salad fork _always_ goes on the outside." Caroline corrected placing the fork in the correct place.

Damon grabbed at the pristine fork in frustration "You grew up in an orphanage how on earth would you know?"

"Regardless, Damon. Our friend here is correct." Elijah spoke, he was intriguinged... how _did_ she know that?

"Stefan this is by far the dumbest thing I have yet to do." She groaned. They tied her to a chair, well not in the hands behind her back way but the cloth around her torso so that she would FINALLY sit straight according to the way that Klaus wanted her to.

" Well stop slouching love and it won't be a problem" He teased. ''Elijah please inform our Princess on the next family member..."

"Isaac Romanoff, your 'uncle'. He rather enjoys drinking whiskey and always gave you some sort of odd compliment."

"Like what?" she asked.

Stefan laughed remembering the last time he and Klaus had taken the little Princess to see her uncle.

"You smell like my.."

"Mother" Caroline cut off "Seriously? who says that to a seven year old!"

Stefan looked at her with curiosity across his face, he never told her that before... she _shouldn't _know that.

"No I won't do it guys" Caroline said standing on the dock. The men started laughing at her, she had been through rigorous lessons this past week never saying no to any task she had to learn... now she won't get on a boat?

"We told you there would be a boat" Damon laughed, not helping the situation at all.

"Yeah well the idea of a boat and actually getting on a boat are two different things!" Caroline explained.

"Sweetheart you're being ridiculous, come on." Klaus growled.

"I don't care, no boat!" She stubbornly replied.

Elijah sighed "If you don't get on that boat Amelia, I will personally make you have dancing lessons with Kol."

Kol looked at Caroline suggestively and wiggled his eyebrows, Caroline immediately began to run up the ramp leading to the boat. All of the men followed but not before Klaus hit Kol on the back of his head to imply some kind of warning.

"Ouch! What was that for brother?"

"You know what" The hybrid groaned and continued after Caroline.

After Elijah, Kol, Damon, Stefan and Klaus had their things settled in the room everyone was sharing they began to head back upstairs to the top of the boat. Klaus stood at the door as if he was waiting for someone.

"Klaus, what are you doing?" Kol then he noticed something in his brother's hands "And what is that blue piece of cloth for?"

Klaus looked down sheepishly "Its a dress for Amelia, I thought maybe we should give her something nice to wear. She's been improving."

"Aww. How sweet of you brother." Kol mocked.

"Well, well, well finally making a move then Klaus?" Mused Damon.

"Just wait for us upstairs" Klaus growled, even if Amelia didn't know it he was in line for the throne next he did _not_ get teased. His friends nodded still amused and turned to wait for the two. Once they were almost all the way up the saw Caroline heading down and laughed again not even saying anything.

"Well they're acting weird" Caroline said to Klaus, noticing him fidgeting with his hands. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I've got you something. I thought that perhaps you deserved a gift for all your hard work." Klaus awkwardly lifted up the sparkling blue dress and Caroline took it in wonderment. Klaus had bought her a dress. It was beautiful.

"Klaus this is… I... thank you. It's really beautiful." Caroline couldn't form words, it was the nicest thing she could remember anyone doing for her. Beautiful seemed like the only word she could grasp and it was beautiful.

"I'm glad you like it, put it on and meet me upstairs whenever you're ready." He said and walked away, hiding away the smile that crept up on his face.

Ten minutes later while the men were waiting for Caroline to come up stairs Elijah and Kol were setting up the phonograph while the others were discussing how to get to the twins the fastest once in Paris. Caroline walked up the steps to face her friends, and coughed to get their attention. She looked beautiful in her dress and while most were giving her compliments, Kol's more forward than others, Klaus couldn't seem to pick his jaw up.

"Amelia you look lovely but it's time for you to learn the Waltz, are you ready?" Elijah asked whilst holding out his hand to Amelia.

"Yup" she replied, taking his hand.

''Klaus, please step forward to the lady?" The older brother said as Klaus walked forward carefully and readied to dance with Caroline.

"Kol start the music, and one two three, one two three..."

"Love, you look quite the stunner in this dress." Klaus complimented as they continued to dance. While they were off in their own world just the two of them, the other four began to have a quite amusing discussion.

"So, how long until you think they will be together?" Damon asked his brother

"I know my best friend well enough to say longer than a week" Stefan replied confidently.

"And I know mine, A hundred dollars says five days." Damon challenged.

"I'll take that bet" Kol interjected "But I'd say four."

Elijah simply scoffed "You know nothing of romance gentlemen, before midnight in six days" he looked at the dancing couple in contemplation then nodded as if to finalize his decision.

"Deal" Damon agreed. _This should be fun_ he thought.

Caroline was settled in bed sitting cross-legged talking with Stefan who was across the room on the floor while Damon and Elijah were in discussion, something about a ballet and the twins. Caroline glanced over to where a bag of Klaus' stuff was sitting on one of the beds she noticed an older looking book next to the bag. She slid off of her bed only sort of listening to Stefan at this point and gingerly walked towards the book, she picked it up and looked at the cover, she'd seen this thing before... where had she seen this? All of a sudden the book was ripped out of her hands and held by a very angry Klaus.

"you should learn not to touch things that aren't yours" he spoke furiously then turned on his heel and stormed out of the room. She looked around the room and watched Kol and Elijah have a silent argument, the younger groaned and followed his blonde haired brother.

"I'm sorry." She said looking down

"Don't worry about it Amelia" Damon comforted "Klaus just has a bad temper."

"Has he always been like this?" Caroline sat back down in her own bed.

"No" The three men replied.

"Ever since that ball when Mikeal killed the czar and his wife, Klaus has blamed himself" Elijah began to explain. The blonde woman could see this was going to be a long story so she pulled the covers over herself and settled in, once the wise vampire saw she was ready he continued. "Will Romanoff was his closest friend and he made a promise to him and Esther that he would protect Caroline. That night not only did his best friend die but the one thing he promised he would do, he broke when Caroline disappeared. It destroyed him in a way"

"Oh" Caroline whispered ''Is it ok if I go to sleep now?"

Elijah chuckled "yes, we all should we will have a busy few days soon"

Damon and Stefan nodded and got settled on the floor while Elijah turned the light out and went to his own bed. Soon after Kol walked in quietly noticing the sleeping figures he settled in as well, he was exhausted after arguing with Klaus, so what if the man drew pictures of Amelia, she probably would be thrilled to see them. The young vampire laid down next to Damon and Stefan, just before sleep took him he noticed Amelia was moving a lot for someone who was such a restful sleeper.

_Caroline looked around and noticed she was in a huge garden alone, it was beautiful, she began to walk around smelling the flowers when she noticed something was definitely following her. As the blonde turned around she saw a large blonde dog, no not a dog its a wolf._

"_Well aren't you a pretty wolf?" she asked sweetly as the wolf came up and allowed her to pet him. She sat down and he cuddled up by her legs and sat contentedly while Caroline rubbed his back. All of a sudden dark storm clouds covered the sky and a loud roll of thunder erupted. The wolf sprang up from his seat, howled and ran into the woods behind him._

"_Where are you going" she called out as she got up and began to follow him_

Caroline threw her covers off while still sleeping walked to the door and left the room waking up no one.

_It had started to rain while she followed the wolf to a small rickety bridge. The blonde wolf jumped off and into the water barking at caroline to follow._

She was on the deck of the boat heading to the side railing and began to climb. All of a sudden Stefan jolted awake and looked around, Klaus had come back by now and was sleeping as well as the rest except Amelia's empty bed. He had a bad feeling about this so he sped to Klaus' bed and shook him awake.

"Klaus! Amelia is missing!" He yelled not caring if he woke the others. Klaus jolted awake at the new and looked at her empty bed.

"We have to find her! Wake the others!" the hybrid exclaimed running out of the room to begin the search.

"_Come on Amelia, jump!" a voice encouraged as she stood watching the wolf who's fur suddenly changed from a blonde to very dark brown._

"_What's going on?" Caroline asked, she now knew something wasn't right_

Klaus came up the stairs and immediatly called her name "AMELIA!"

_The wolf suddenly changed into a man with blonde hair and fierce yellow eyes, he jumped up to the bridge " I said jump!" he yelled then tried to pull her down to the water._

Caroline gasped loudly and opened her eyes, she saw a very wet Klaus above her.

"He wanted me to jump" She began to cry.

"Who did Amelia?" Klaus questioned.

"I don't know" her speech was slurred by sobs "A wolf I think." She grabbed onto Klaus and continued to weep, again reminding Klaus of the little Romanoff girl back when he worked in the Kingdom.

"Why am I wet?" She asked realizing her position, she was laying across his legs as if he had carried her there. He had.

Klaus looked up to see the other men staring, they had questioning looks upon their faces.

"You jumped" he whispered.

**Dunn dunn dunn! hope you like the little cliff hanger! review please!**


	7. she is real

**Ok so lots of things to tell you...**

**1.) big fat i'm sorry for not posting for like two weeks, I had a family emergency that needed dealt with.**

**2.) I am a history major so I should know better but the real spelling for Romanoff is spelled Romanov, so I feel a little dumb, HOWEVER i'm not changing it cause I happen to be super lazy.**

**3.) not that everything has settled i'm gonna try to update twice a week again but I don't know.**

**4.) A MASSIVE THANK YOU to my lovely beta for being patient with me my writing skills**

**ok done :) enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 7 She Is Real

Finn was watching Mikeal who was sitting very still as he began to tap into the girl's mind. Finn knew that this was wrong but he needed Sage, he still loved her just as much as he had twenty years before. He only wished he knew of a way to have everyone safe and sound. All of a sudden Mikeal began to destroy everything around him. Mikeal invaded Caroline's memories and felt that it was contacted easier when she was sound asleep. That was one of the few perks of being an original vampire, the ability to tap into minds.

"Damn that boy!" the father yelled throwing another chair.

"Father you need to calm down, you being blinded by your anger solves nothing." Finn tried to calm him.

"Her being alive solves nothing as well you insolent child!" Mikeal took a huge breath and paced the room thinking "Well I may just do this in person."

"What do you mean?" Finn questioned.

"Esther will be overjoyed that her ever so precious grandchild is home, she will throw a huge ball in celebration, and there is where, just like her parents I will tear her heart out." Mikeal smiled and walked to Finn "Have at least ten hybrids ready to leave by tonight"

Finn sighed and walked out of the tomb getting ready to do his father's work suddenly hit with his own memory of the princess.

"The green door on the right" sage rolled her eyes "Finn all the doors are green, next time get directions from Elijah he won't mess with you like Kol does"

"It's an adventure dear" Finn smiled walking around the palace with his love trying to find his brothers' room when he heard a noise.

"No I won't do it Stefan." they heard.

Sage listened carefully to the continuing argument between several men "Is that Kol?"

"Yes it is! Follow me" Finn grabbed her hand and walked towards a very large door.

Once he opened it he couldn't believe his eyes, there was his brothers and their friends standing in the middle of a little girls room filled with pink blankets on the bed and yellow walls. There was also a little blonde girl no more than seven years old sitting at a small table with a set up for what looked like a tea party. She seemed upset at the empty chair around it.

"What are you doing?" Sage asked amused.

"They are having tea with me! I'm Caroline!" exclaimed the little girl as she bounced over.

"Are not!" Kol interjected "I will not drink tea with a little girl, we have things to do"

"You promised!" Caroline whined. Damon rolled his eyes and walked over to the couple shaking their hands.

"I'm Damon, sorry about her" he nodded over to the argument.

Finn laughed "It's fine, I'm the other brother and this is my girlfriend Sage"

Sage smiled and walked over to Caroline "hello Caroline, my name is Sage, why won't Kol drink with you"

Caroline giggled "Because he is mad he lost the game"

"I did not lose you cheated!" Kol said still unbothered about the fact that he was hundreds of years older and acting her age.

"You never said I couldn't use Klaus help to find you"

"I never said you could either"

Sage held up her hand to stop Kol "well why don't I do it instead?" she smiled at the little girl

"A girl?! Even better! Come lets set up... is your friend coming too?" she looked at Finn; he laughed and eyed his brothers.

"He can't Caroline he needs to talk to us" Elijah said heading out of the door with Klaus, Finn and the others.

"Did you know my birthday is next week? You should come. Grandma-ma said the party will be huge!" Finn heard as the door to her room closed

As Finn looked around at the hybrids he knew what he had to do. "Haley! Could you walk with me for a moment?" and led her out of earshot to Mikeal "I need you to deliver a message to someone, My brother Elijah." he compelled.

Caroline began to hyperventilate "What do you mean? Am I dead?" more tears began to fall as she grabbed onto Klaus again. She couldn't be dead; she didn't want to be dead!

"No sweetheart you're safe, I got you out before anything happened" Klaus began to try and calm her. Stefan walked up carefully and handed Klaus the bag that Caroline carried her vervain in as Klaus looked at them weirdly.

"Someone switched it out" Kol explained.

"Mikeal. This reeks of him" He growled then looked at Caroline who had passed out from the earlier events. "He will not have his way... He cannot force me to take the crown."

"Klaus" Elijah reasoned "We have put her at risk"

"I will not let him win!" He declared. The gentlemen relented knowing there was no reasoning with him when it came to the crown.

_one day later_

Caroline sat in a large plush chair and looked around the room. There was a door opposite her and two small couches one either side of her. Stefan was sitting on the couch to the right of her next to Kol, while Elijah was in the seat closest to her left side with Damon next to him. The room was dark due to the storm from the night before. The boat was swaying making Caroline dizzy from the movement, listening to the questions the men were asking about the night before.

"Guys I don't want to talk about it, I mean why do you even want me to relive my accidental suicide mission?" she breathed still scared.

"Look Amelia I know what happened was bad but someone had to have been manipulating your dreams" Stefan began "We need to know exactly what happened in the dream; it might give us a clue as to who did it."

"Ok" she sighed, as Caroline went through the whole dream they began to ask a lot of questions about the wolf Elijah seemed adamant to know the details of the creature. Afterwards the ship was docking in Paris, Klaus and Stefan took Caroline to the room to get ready for the meeting with Elena and Katherine while the other men were discussing last night's events.

"A blonde wolf?" Damon started suspiciously "Amelia wouldn't know that"

"She might, she has been making comments about things she shouldn't know about or remember" Elijah explained.

"Brother you're not really suggesting that she is actually the princess" Kol laughed, this was ridiculous.

"She described Mikeal! Kol how do you explain that? If I remember correctly you used to give Caroline those dreams with Klaus in wolf form"

"Lucky guess"

"Let's not say anything to Klaus just yet guys" Damon said trying to calm the brothers" just give it the rest of the day, if she does something else then we tell him"

" I agree no need to get him involved just yet... Kol?"

" I don't believe it anyway, why would I tell him the girl he fancies might actually be a princess?"

The gentlemen then headed to the cabin to grabs their things and get ready for the meeting with the twins.

_Across town_

"Am I the princess Romanoff'' began a blonde French girl "I hated broccoli as a child and we used to have our own tea time on Sundays."

Esther sighed "Can you tell me anything other than what you found in old newspapers?"

"I ... Um..."

"Who was your favorite palace guard? What did you do when your parents were upset with you?" Esther began interrogating the fake Caroline with frustration.

"Maybe we need to take a break, Katherine? Could you show this young lady out" Elena suggested.

"Yup! Let's go" Katherine began to push the girl out of the door.

"But"

"Yeah don't believe you.. Future advice, Caroline hated green" she assessed the dress the girl was wearing and slammed the door walking back to Esther and her sister. "Well we just look harder duchess"

"No, no more, I'm tired of looking for her I will see no more Carolines." Esther walked away upset "I am tired I am going to take a long needed nap"

The twins just looked at each other feeling guilty wishing there was something they could do to lift the older woman's spirit and began to organize the plans for the night. About ten minutes later there was a knock at the door. Both the girls looked at each other curiously, they weren't expecting anyone else.

"Well? I threw the last one out, your turn to answer the door" Katherine said with a fake smile as Elena went to the front door. Not thirty seconds later she heard a high pitched squeal from her sister and she used vampire speed to find out what was happening.

"Damon?" She asked with distasted.

Damon fake pouted still holding onto his girlfriend "Aw you didn't miss me Kat? So much for the present I brought you..."

"Since when do you by presents?" She asked skeptically.

He turned around and called behind him "Could you please come here so she will stop grilling me?"

"Hello Katherine" Elijah said with a smile, with a squeal of her own she sped to him outside and kissed him.

"Ugh, gross! Get a room you animals!" Kol groaned, Katherine and Elena rolled their eyes.

"Did you have to bring him along too?" Elena asked.

"That's the thing with Brothers Elena we are a package deal" Stefan called from where he was standing next to Klaus and Caroline.

"Well at least one of you brought a girl! Come in its time for tea" Katherine welcomed as she lead the others inside.

After the usual 'How are you' and 'what have you been up to?' Katherine became suspicious and started staring at Caroline.

"Who are you?" she asked

"Kat this is Ameli... I mean Caroline!" Klaus said "We believe she might be the last Romanoff princess."

"Yeah I bet you do Klaus" Katherine commented.

"Well she fits the profile..." Elena started "How old are you?"

"Eighteen" Caroline said nervously

"Do you mind if we ask you a few questions? We need make sure you might be her before you meet the Duchess ..." Elena asked as her sister gave her a weird look, she knew the duchess didn't want to see anymore girls. Caroline looked at Klaus as he stood by the fireplace and nodded to her, he was nervous about this part.

"Sure!" Caroline said brightly.

"What was your favorite game as a kid?"

"Umm, I think it was Hide and Seek. I don't remember much but I think I have a good memory of that."

"Favorite color?" The men looked around they forgot all the trivial things to tell Amelia.

"Yellow" she said immediately.

The questioning went on for another twenty minutes as the twins asked question they could think of about the little girl. Caroline seemed to answer every question correctly and without fail. Elena and Katherine looked at each other in silent conversation and looked to have agreed upon something.

Elena smiled "Well I'm happy to say that..."

"Wait" Katherine said and looked at Elijah "I just want to be sure" and she thought for a minute "When you escaped the palace the night of the ball, how did you get out?"

All the men sighed in defeat, Klaus didn't tell any of them that story so surely Amelia wouldn't know. Klaus ran a hand over his face, he knew this was his last shot and now he would have to take the throne soon. As they waited for an answer Caroline closed her eyes and thought about it hard.

"There was a man with me; I think he was a guard, and another person... my grandmother? Maybe... he led me and her to this back room where there was this secret door. He opened it and put me in the lady's arms and closed the door" As she opened her eyes to look around she saw the twins with smiles on their faces.

All the men however were looking directly at Klaus; his face told them what they needed to know. Amelia had really been Caroline Romanoff.

**Who saw that coming? *everyone raises hands* ... whatever.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	8. old secrets

**I am so sorry this took forever! I was having a hard time deciding where to go in the story! BUT it is here and I hope you like it ... see you at the bottom! **

**I own nothing, if I did papa Elijah would have solved all problems mystic falls by now**

chapter 8

Klaus excused himself from the room and walked outside for fresh air. This was good news, right? He wouldn't have to be king and Am-Caroline would have her family. A creek sounded from the door behind him as Stefan had followed him outside.

"I've known her for two years and I didn't recognize her, ever." Stefan sighed "I'm sorry Klaus."

"No need to apologize mate, I got what I wanted." Klaus replied with a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"Did you really?"

"Stefan! We are going shopping! There is a ballet tonight and that's where the duchess will be." Caroline squealed and ran towards Stefan to hug her best friend. "Thank you for bringing me home and you too Klaus, I get to have my family back!"

The others soon followed them into a large group to go on this shopping trip. Katherine and Elena stood just in front of the door watching the others.

"Elena... Do you see what I see?" noticing the way Caroline looked at Klaus.

"Trust me ladies we all see it" Kol said walking past them "dearest Caroline!" He called but no answer, she wasn't used to that name yet "Caroline!" He called again and she turned "How would you like me to be your date tonight?"

"I wouldn't" she smirked "do I need one?"

"Yes and it's going to be Klaus" Elena finalized.

"What?" Both blondes asked.

"Yup! you are introducing her to the duchess so you are now officially Caroline's date" Katherine explained.

"Fine" he growled and began to walk towards the shopping district of Paris, he didn't want to take her because he knew tonight would be the last. Being Caroline's date would only make the process much longer for him to handle. No, he hadn't loved her, not right now but he had grown to fancy her.

After a short walk they arrived in a high end part of the Paris shopping district the men walked to one store to begin their purchases while Katherine and Elena got acquainted with Caroline a small boutique for people with expensive taste.

"Caroline you would look so pretty in this!" Elena exclaimed holding out a beautiful blue dress to her. Since her and Katherine had picked theirs out already.

"Just throw it over the door please" She called back. After a few minutes of the twins waiting Caroline came out of the dressing room in Elena's dress choice.

"Yes, it looks perfect on you!" The nicer of the twins complemented.

"It certainly does Caroline, I know a certain gentleman who will love to see you in it..." Katherine remarked.

As the blush crept up Caroline's cheeks she hurried into the stall to hide from the ladies "I don't know what you're talking about."

Katherine laughed "You know we are vampires right? The fact that any time Klaus has been mentioned in the past forty five minutes your heart has sped up tells me you know _exactly_ what I am talking about Caroline."

"Be nice Katherine" Elena chastised.

"I'm being honest Elena, she has to admit it at some point." the sister said with an eye roll.

"I don't have to admit to anything."

"So you do like him?"

"I never said that"

"You also never said you didn't"

Caroline scoffed "Can we just get something to eat? I'm starving." and walked out of the store.

Katherine followed as Elena paid for everyone's dresses.

"You can't avoid it forever Caroline, we will talk about this later..." she smiled and headed for the cafe they were to meet the boys at.

Once they arrived Katherine smiled at the boys and the seating arrangements. They were outside enjoying the cool fall Paris weather, Damon and Elijah at one table with a seat available for their lady of choice while Kol, Stefan and Klaus sat at another four person table with the only available seat next to Klaus. Lunch continued quietly, Stefan and Kol seemed content to quietly make fun of all the couples even if one didn't know it really was a couple. Elijah kept looking around and noticed there was a woman watching them from a very far distance; he shook it off as nothing. Once lunch was over the eldest stood and took Katherine's hand "Damon how about you and I take our ladies to their home to get ready and you three escort Miss Caroline to the hotel so she may do the same?"

Katherine rolled her eyes at her sister, did men know nothing?

"Actually Caroline will be getting ready with us since I imagine she needs some girl time. And we will meet you boys at the front of the theater?" Katherine said.

The men nodded knowing not to mess with an authoritative Katherine heading to the hotel they had stayed in the night before, while the ladies went to the home of the twins.

All prim and proper the men were standing on the grand steps of the ageing theater, though the night was going to be exciting they had been waiting for the girls for thirty minutes.

"How on Earth does it always take them longer" Damon complained.

"The mysteries of how they get ready I'd prefer to leave with them, mate" Kol replied.

Then Stefan caught sight of the carriage the ladies were in pulling up to the stairs. Elijah, Damon and Klaus walked over and helped each of their perspective ladies out, and walked into the theater and towards the second floor where everyone was to be seated. The longer they kept going the more nervous and agitated Caroline seemed to get, as the couple sat in the balcony seats meant for two Klaus had to ask.

"What's wrong love? Are you nervous?" He questioned

"Yes, no..." she groaned "everyone is staring at me" she whispered. Klaus looked around realizing he had been so wrapped up in how beautiful Caroline looked he failed to noticed that everyone else in the theater knew so too.

"That is because you look like the most beautiful woman in this room, Caroline."

Caroline smiled, thanked him and turned to watch the first part of the ballet waiting till intermission where she and Klaus would go to meet the duchess.

Once the lights brightened a little signaling the halfway point Caroline looked to either side of the balcony to see Elijah and Damon on the left and Stefan and Kol on the right each giving her encouraging smiles and wishing her the best of luck.

"Come on Caroline it's time to go" Klaus said grabbing her hand and putting it in the crook of his elbow.

"Ok" she smiled.

Caroline knew that if she wanted to tell Klaus how she felt she needed to do it now, but she couldn't he would take his reward and leave her with a broken heart. Klaus knew that he felt something for the young woman but he couldn't say anything, he had no desire to rule as czar and she would be queen no matter what now. Royalty was most certainly not in his cards. Soon they came to a stop in front of the door to Duchess Esther's seats. It was time.

"Alright love I'll go in first and introduce you then you come in." he turned to leave but Caroline grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Klaus, wait." as he turned she raised her hand to cup his cheek and leaned forward to kiss the other "Thank you for everything, I mean it."

"Stay here, I'll come back to get you" Klaus said, as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it as his final goodbye to the girl. He turned and walked into the door to Esther's box seats, once he walked into the room Klaus nodded to the twins and past the curtains. This was the part he wasn't looking forward to, the part where he had to give his final farewell to the blonde girl waiting outside those doors.

"Well Klaus I heard you may come for a visit, please have a seat." Esther gestured to the large chair next to her not looking away from the ongoing ballet. "Let me guess what you have to tell me"

"I found her" He said as he relaxed into the chair just like old times.

"You mean you found an appropriate replacement" Esther corrected.

"No, your majesty. It really is her." He sighed and looked at Esther for the first time in ten years.

"She knew how you two got out of the palace; I never told a soul that story, I swear it."

Esther looked at him with surprise "Lucky guess then, I heard all about your and Damon's escapades threw my old home interviewing young blondes for the position as princess. I can't say I'm surprised."

Klaus growled at the accusation "Trust me Esther, I may not want to be king but she is really your granddaughter, all you have to do is look at her and you'll see it just like I do!"

Esther got up and headed for the door "Fine Niklaus, I will see this imposter. This is your one and only shot at not having to take the throne so whatever woman is out there better be her!" she yelled reaching for the door. Before the duchess could open the door it swung on its own and a very angry blonde stormed in and marched towards Klaus. Caroline had been eavesdropping and heard every single word of the conversation.

"You lied to me!" Caroline yelled not caring about the royal next to her "I'm no princess! I'm just dumb enough to be fooled by you! How could you? You knew what it meant for me to find my family!"

Esther stood in front of her blocking any further argument this girl held more resemblance to Elizabeth than any other and what was that on her neck? "Where did you get your necklace?" she asked the blonde girl standing in front of her.

"I don't know, a woman named Isobel found me wandering around St. Petersburg when I was eight" she explained, calming down a little. "I have no memory of my family or anything before that point but I did have this necklace. Look, I'm sorry your highness that I wasn't who you were looking for, I promise you won't see me again." Caroline turned to run out of the door and out of sight.\

"That is my Granddaughter" Esther whispered as her emotions overcame her, Niklaus was speaking the truth.

"Do you want me to go after her?" Katherine asked as she was the only one who seemed to come out of the daze that was the last five minutes.

"Not yet, give her some time. I know that I need some, I will find her shortly." Esther smiled knowing her family would finally get back together. "Klaus thank you, I know you did this for selfish reasons but I am glad all the same"

He nodded and left to find his brothers without a single word to any of the three ladies in the room. Realizing Klaus had made no comment, she found that this was out of character for the smug man she had known those many years ago.

"He's is in love with her isn't he?" she asked her assistants.

Elena shrugged and giggled "Seems the only two who don't know are the couple involved"

After Caroline ran out of the theater house she turned down the closest ally to avoid people and began to weep. Everyone had lied to her, even her best friend.

"Why on earth would Klaus be Czar" She thought aloud.

"Because he is the royal Hybrid, son of Mikeal" a man's voice spoke from behind her, she spun around quickly to get a look at the man who followed her "I'm Daniel, and I'm here to ensure that happens" he said as he grabbed her by the hair and hit her head against the wall to knock her out. The loyal hybrid picked her up and used his speed to get her away as quickly as possible.

Caroline woke up slowly groaning and looked around groggily, her head still hurt and she felt fuzzy because she had been hit. She knew she was in a cell somewhere, the place was dark but with the faint light she could see it reflecting off the metal bars. As the blonde looked around and tried to stand Caroline noticed her hands were untied so she ran to the bars in hope whoever put her in here had left the door unlocked, they hadn't.

"You can't get out like that, you're human, and I'm a vampire and have tried for ten years." A voice called from behind her "It's cute but unfortunately it will not work."

"Are you going to hurt me?" she asked fearfully, this could be a trick, maybe she was talking to her attacker, no that wasn't possible he was a man this was a woman's voice.

Caroline heard a laugh as if the statement was ridiculous "No" she chuckled stepping into the low light so she could be seen "because if you are in here it means one of two things, you are in love with a Mikaelson and you are leverage, or you are Caroline Romanoff... so dear one which would it be?"

Caroline sighed in submission might as well make a friend right? "Both, and who are you?" she asked holding out her hand.

"It is lovely to see you again, Caroline. I'm Sage, don't worry we have met many times before."

**didn't see that coming did you? ok review tell me what you think!**


	9. Finding Caroline

**I'm such a bad person! So sorry that I haven't updated, I'm suffering from writers block and I am square in the middle of exams and holidays but I hope this is enough for now! **

Klaus had been pacing back and forth in the alley trying to find any clue as to who had taken Caroline and where. After about twenty minutes of searching he lost his patience and punched the wall belonging to the theater so hard that a slight hole appeared where his fist had been. He needed to find her, all his problems had just been solved and now another one decides to arise. She was the princess now who was leaving him to venture out on his own, no royal problems and he'd be damned if Mikeal would take that away.

"Brother you need to calm down" soothed Kol "we will find her, I promise you that."

Kol had gone with Klaus into the alley, Stefan and Damon searched the inside for clues and Elijah seemed to grow angry and quickly disappeared. After a guard informed Esther that the princess was seen being carried away by an unknown man she had Katherine and Elena find the two groups of brothers because they had a history with herself and her family, they were more or less perfect for handling this situation.

"We need to find Elijah and see if he still has connections with Finn who is most clearly working with Mikael. It was father, I'm sure of it." Klaus said.

"I'm right here, Klaus" Elijah said walking into the alley dragging a pretty girl with him; it was obvious that he had attacked her by the state of her tattered clothes. Once Elijah got closer he slammed her into the wall and with his hand he wrapped his fine fingers around her neck in warning of doing anything remotely risky.

"When I tell you what I am about to tell you don't get upset Klaus, Let me finish then you may react." Elijah instructed to Klaus. Klaus nodded keeping his temper at bay for whatever secret his brother had been hiding "I noticed this girl following us earlier today but shook it off and now I've realized her hybrid smell and thought this was too coincidental. Now Hayley, please tell my brothers what you've kindly told me"

The girl sighed indifferently "I have a message from Finn; He says Mikael is coming and wants to kill Caroline, he wants me to give you any information I possibly can since I was only compelled not to tell Finn anything."

"Well, what have you got?" Kol eagerly asked, wanting Caroline to be safe.

"Mikael has a place where he keeps his prisoners, only hybrids know where it is and it is spelled to keep you out" Hayley answered.

"How is this information useful?" Klaus growled knowing this information would not help him save his Caroline.

"Well there are two women who you know that also know the location. One is with Caroline in the cell and there other won't be too thrilled to know there is another girl in your life." Hayley said trying to speak while keeping in line with both compulsions.

"Who are these women?"

Elijah chuckled "You're not going to believe this "

In the Paris mansion

Esther had brought back the twins and the Mikealson boys so that they would all know what was happening and how to plan in the future. Kol was seated in a large plush chair as he laughed at the peculiar situation his family was in all the connections were just too coincidental. Klaus was in a couch relaxed next to Esther both looked none too amused at Kol's antics.

"So let me get this straight brother, Sage, Finn's girl is trapped in a cell with Caroline and the only one who can make the princess remembers is our sister whom you never visit?"

"That would be correct Kol" Klaus growled "And Hayley how exactly will we get to Rebekah?"

"Finn sent my friend Dean to tell Rebekah and send her to find Caroline just incase"

"So now what do we do?" Damon asked

"We wait" said Stefan

Caroline was sleeping in her small bed, her mom and dad said she needed to rest before her big party tonight because she would need to stay up late, but must not be a grumpy girl that night either. The little princess felt a dip in her bed to signal that someone was about to wake her.

"Time to wake up, little brat" a familiar voice cooed softly

"Rebekah?" Caroline said still sleepy

"And how is my god-daughter on her birthday?"

"Great we are having a party! will you be there?" she asked excitedly

Rebekah looked sad "no I can't, I'll be busy but make sure and give my brothers an extra rough tantrum" she smiled as Caroline giggled

"Rebekah you mustn't encourage things like that! you should know better" Elizabeth said making her presence known.

"Why can't she stay mummy?" Caroline asked

"Because I have to do something for your mummy and daddy" Rebekah said and looked at Liz for confirmation "are you sure you want me to do this?"

"Yes."

"Caroline look at me please, If for some reason tonight you get separated from your family or the guards. You will forget who you are; you won't know where you're from or who your parents are until you see me again."

"I will forget"

Caroline's god-mother and mother hugged each other quickly and walked to the door.

"Hopefully I will see you soon little brat"

"So you've been in here for ten years and you don't know how to get out or where we are?" Caroline asked. She and Sage had been trying to get to know each other better, it had been at least a day since she woke up.

"Correct besides you the only contact I've had is a hybrid dropping of a blood bag or two" Sage sighed

"Well now that Esther thinks I am the Princess I'm sure we will have someone get us out soon, most likely" Caroline said trying to stay optimistic.

With a sigh of relief Sage sat down on the ground and looked at Caroline. "there is one subject we haven't talked about." Sage smiled knowing that this conversation would be interesting.

"Which of the Mikaelson's is it that you have feelings for?"

"Well..."

Before Caroline could answer there was a strangled noise coming from outside the door like a bang. It sounded like some sort of struggle between who was guarding the door and another person trying to break in. Suddenly the door swung open and lit up the room with the sun, the women noticed the hybrid Daniel falling down the new found stairs leading outside... heartless. Following him was a beautiful blonde girl swinging the keys to the cell in her hand. Since the sun was shining into the room her face wasn't visible yet. Caroline was nervous as to who this person was and how she could have taken down a hybrid so quickly. As she began to come into view Sage breathed a sigh of relief and spoke

"Rebekah nice to see you" She smiled finally seeing a familiar face for the first time in ten years.

"Sage as much as I have missed you I have something more important to do." Rebekah said stepping into Caroline's view "well looks like my little brat finally grew up."

Caroline looked at the other blonde's face and whispered "I know you.''

**I know this is super short but see above reasoning for why. PLEASE REVIEW **


	10. the return

**Beta'd version! hooray! hopefully I will get a new chapter soon :)**

Once Caroline recognized Rebekah as her Godmother the memories came flooding back in an instant. She began to hyperventilate from the overwhelming feeling that was rising from the tip of her toes to her head. Memories of her life invaded her mind, from the time at the horrific ball where her parents had died to any old memory of her new friends and then she fainted. Sage rushed to catch the girl before she could injure herself further than she had emotionally. Rebekah unlocked the door for the girls.

"Well that went rather well." The blonde remarked "Let's go Sage, Niklaus is not one for patience and I imagine he wants us to return her rather quickly..."

"I-I'm free?" Sage said seeing the locked door open for the first time in ten years "Truly?"

Rebekah smiled "Yes Sage, now come. We have to get to Paris before Mikael realizes what has happened."

"How did you get here?"

"I'll tell you in the car..." She pointed to her ear, signaling someone might be listening and headed back up the steps carrying a fainted Caroline.

As soon as the ladies were seated with Caroline in the middle Rebekah compelled the driver to their next destination.

"So I guess you're wondering how I got here and what happened with Caroline?"

Sage simply nodded looking out of her window. _Oh!_ how she missed the fresh air.

"Damon Salvatore heard that Mikael was searching for a way to get to Caroline, and felt the need to tell someone..."

_Ten years ago:_  
_Palace dining room_

_"Good morning your majesty" Damon said approaching his friend Liz "I was wondering if I might have a moment of your time in private."_

___"Good morning Damon," she smiled "just give me a moment to get my daughter to her room."_

___"Damon!" the curly haired little girl exclaimed "today is my birthday!"_

___"I know, princess." He smiled playing along._

___"So?" she looked at him, expectantly. "where is my present?"_

___"Caroline I am 167 years old what makes you think I care about birthdays?"_

___"Because I am princess and I said so" She smiled at her logic._

_Damon laughed at her boldness and looked to the queen for approval, he handed the little girl a small doll that he knew that she would adore._

_"My friend Rose made it for you, do you like it?" He crouched to reach her height and looked at her carefully. He may not have liked kids much but this was more than just some kid. This was his closest friend's Daughter, his brother's god-daughter, and possibly the sweetest child, who was mature beyond her years. Damon knew that he had to tell her Royal Highness of the possible threat to avoid any attempt on her life._

_"Very much so, thank you!" Caroline smiled, hugged him and headed to her room to play with her new toy._

_"What can I do for you Damon?" Elizabeth asked as soon as they reached her husband's private office, knowing he would be off with Klaus preparing safety for Caroline and speeches for the evening._

___"I went to Rose this morning and she informed me that Mikeal is in , turning wolves into Hybrids. He means to hurt Caroline this evening at the ball, I thought it best to tell you as soon as possible" Damon spoke quietly waiting for her reaction, expecting her to send for the czar. _

___"Have you seen Rebekah?" Liz asked, she knew that the woman was somwhere in the palace coming to see her husband and visit with Caroline if only for the birthday celebration. _

___"__Well her and Stefan are getting... umm... reacquainted." Damon said carefully._

___Liz looked at him seriously ''You need to send for her, Klaus and Bill need not know about this." Though he did not understand, Damon nodded and left in search of his sister-in-law._

_As Liz sat quietly behind her husband's desk waiting for Rebekah she thought on the irony of the situation. All of the Mikaelson children were the most trusted to the royal family, though Finn chose not to be with his brothers inside the palace he assisted in communicating with informers across the land, learning of possible attacks and other tidbits in other countries. Rebekah helped in another way, she refused to stay within palace wall due to the strain in her and Klaus' relationship but taught Caroline how to be a true lady of the court. This family should be the enemy, but Bill, Esther and her couldn't help but grow attached to the family._

_Liz heard the door creak open signalling Rebekah's arrival. "Liz what's wrong? Damon said it was urgent..."_

___"Your father may be back in town, since this threat got passed Finn i'm assuming you, Damon and I are the only ones who know." She took a deep breath knowing it would be hard to ask the next part "I need you to do something for me, I fear this will be a night Bill and I won't survive. But Caroline must."_

___Rebekah began to protest but Liz held her hand up to cut her off and continued._

___"__If Bill or I try to compel her and we die it won't work. I want you to make her forget this life if Mikeal succeeds. unless she sees you or I, she mustn't remember anything before tonight."_

_Rebekah stood speechless, she saw fear in her royal's face, nothing scared this woman so this threat would be taken seriously. "there is more isn't there?"_

___"If my husband and I don't make it I want you to disappear until you feel it necessary to have her remember. No one can know. Caroline needs to survive this for all our sake."_

___Rebekah sighed "I will leave tonight to stay out of trouble, I need twenty minutes to say goodbye to Stefan" then hugged Liz and left._

"So I compelled her to forget, and left for Italy." Rebekah said looking towards the Eiffel Tower.

"What about all the dreams and small memories she's been having?" Sage asked recalling an earlier conversation between her and Caroline.

"Before he died William began training her to resist compulsion for her human years, in case of an emergency. Strong memories would bleed through because they were important to her and Caroline's brain was trying to get her to remember in times of stress." Rebekah explained.

Soon after Caroline began to stir, waking up to see Rebekah in her line of sight. "How are you feeling, Caroline?"

"I don't know, I mean I feel whole because I don't have any questions about who I am, but I remember seeing my parents die. They were murdered in cold blood and I saw it all with my own eyes." Caroline cried "I don't know which life I prefer, the not knowing and wishing I could remember or the knowing and wishing I could forget." Caroline leaned onto Rebekah feeling a sense of comfort in her Godmother from her childhood.

"I know that this isn't easy but you are strong, and brave, I know you will live through it. Your parents wouldn't have it any other way."

The princess cried for another few minutes, mourning her parents since she hadn't been able to for ten years.

"Where are we?" She asked after she had calmed a little.

"Paris, My brother Finn compelled two hybrids, one to find me, the other to find my other brothers and form a plan to get you back. We should be at your grandmother's soon enough"

"Okay." She replied quietly.

Soon after they arrived at the palace a guard greeted them at the door and lead the three women into the Parlor. Standing in the middle of the room was Esther with tears in her eyes.

"Oh dear child! I was so worried!" She ran to her Granddaughter and hugged her for the first time since they separated on the train.

"Grandma-ma I remember everything" Caroline said holding onto her only family "I have missed you beyond anything in this world."

Though there were others in the room excited to see the princess safe, they realized this was a private moment and exited quietly. Once a safe distance away Rebekah ran into Stefan's arms and hugged him tightly, she had missed her him so much these last two years they were separated. Watching Klaus felt remorse for accusing Stefan for cheating on his sister weeks earlier.

"I have missed you so much Stefan."

"And I you."

"God get a room you two!" Kol complained, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Get a girlfriend Kol!" Rebekah smiled hugging Elijah. She then walked towards Klaus, standing in front of him expectantly. He needed forgiveness.

"Forgive me?" He asked.

"Always and forever." She smiled.

"Where is Finn?" Sage suddenly asked.

''Still with Mikael, attempting to keep him under the ruse that he has the upper hand." Elijah explained. "We are glad to have you back Sage, lets get you something to eat."

"I'd like that very much" Sage replied.

A few hours later Caroline was wondering the palace looking to thank her friends for everything they did to help her and yell at one of them. She heard laughter and followed it to what looked like a library as the blonde walked in she saw all of them relaxing and rather drunk. Kol was prancing around with a sparring sword challenging Elijah to a fight. Damon sat at the desk on the far wall with a bottle of bourbon in his hands and his feet on the desk, laughing at Sage who had passed out, she was definitely a light weight. Stefan was sitting next to Rebekah who was filling Klaus in on her life from the last few years all on a couch opposite Kol and Elijah.

"Well if it isn't the princess herself" Damon announced standing to greet her.

As he did all the others stopped what they were doing to look at her, changed into clothes much nicer than she'd had in recent years.  
"I just wanted to find you guys and thank you for everything, you brought me back to my only family and there is nothing I can do to show my gratitude" she smiled walking into the room and nearer to Stefan.

"Spoken like a true princess" Elijah said.

"Well I wouldn't go that far yet" Caroline smiled with mischief in her eyes then looked to Stefan "you are the worst God-father ever!" she yelled smacking him playfully in the shoulder.

Rebekah became confused at her words as she watched the girl hit her lover, "Wait what?"

Caroline ignored her and continued to yell "Two freaking years Stefan! I've known you for almost two years and you couldn't figure out you were best friends with the lost dang princess?!"

"Care I'm sorry! I didn't know!" Stefan said, though the were playing he knew it bothered her and that when he and Rebekah were alone, he wouldn't be forgiven before a stern yelling at.

"Well duh! If you did I doubt it would take so long!" She giggled.

"I believe its time for a drink," Kol said handing her a glass "to the princess and her long awaited reunion"

"To the princess!" Everyone agreed.

**Please remember this is a filler chapter, and soon *hint hint* we will have some klaroline interaction and a little drama because it can't be too easy for this couple!**


	11. A love discovered

**Look who's back from the dead! No it isn't my jer-bear or Kol, just me with a new chapter... finally! but the good news is my life drama is in the past and I can now focus on writing this AND my new story. For those of you who wanted to hear about that story there is a summary at the bottom, and no I will not post until I finish with this one. **

**Also before you read there are a few people who I'd like to thank**

**First and foremost is my lovely BETA Danielle, she is awesome! go follow her on tumblr! right now! do it, seriously theebreezyd**

**second is one reviewer who has made comments through out this fic, Justine, I love how dedicated you are and all of the suggestions you give and I try to incorporate them as much as possible so thank you! **

**third is an anon reviewer named el. her review was really simple and sweet and reminded me that I should write a new chapter so thank her for this.**

Caroline circled the table running her hand along the designs etched on it, the room was very large with intricate paintings on the ceiling. The beauty of it was a sight to behold, she loved how the dark red curtains cascaded down the windows like the most beautiful silk. The table in the middle of the room was circled with ten chairs and the cloth on them matched that of the curtains. Her dad often embellished stories of the knights of the round table saying this was the very same. Rebekah wanted her here to discuss tonight. It was her welcome back ball to celebrate her being found and her Godmother insisted on making sure she would act like a proper lady because "that rat hole of an orphanage" had ruined all her work from before with Caroline. She couldn't help but think about this place, it was her fathers meeting room where her new found friends and old protectors would gather with the great Czar William and make plans to defend against the devil, Mikeal. The last time she had been in this room was the day Klaus played Hide and seek with her. She remembered hiding behind the curtains thinking how genius she was to hide with all the guards, no way he would find her there, for awhile everyone played along on her side until of course Kol became a traitor and tricked her out. She still hadn't forgiven Kol for that, and it made her giggle. Klaus was a whole new topic of discussion, Caroline knew she had developed feelings for the hybrid but she didn't know how deep those feelings went. It definitely wasn't love but she hoped in asking him to stay so that they might learn together what was going on between them. Now that she would take over for her Grandmother in a year's time, hopefully Klaus would be alongside her. Tugging on the curtains from her memory, she shook her head to evade the thoughts she was getting. He didn't even say that he would stay yet. He might not even want to be with her at all.

"I remember this room." She heard from behind her, the man of her thoughts couldn't of had more perfect timing to him. He looked as perfectly in shape as he did before. His blonde curls tightly put together, not a single hair was out of place. His stubble was more noticeable, perhaps he had many thoughts in her mind as she did. She thought that his stubble suited his face more, it was something she always liked on a man. Especially Klaus.

"What do you remember?"

"Well, mostly your Father and I figuring out ways to protect the kingdom but one of the last memories I have is you, ...standing there and hiding from me." Klaus said with a smile.

"I was thinking the same thing." Caroline laughed. Now that she was aware of how she felt towards him, she tried not to seem too obvious, she changed the subject to avoid any discomfort. "Have you seen Rebekah? She said she needed to meet me here." Noticing that her friend wasn't at present.

"No I was waiting for..." Klaus didn't finish his sentence because he quickly realised that when Stefan had slyly talked to him earlier it was a trick to get him in here, with her. "Never mind, Caroline."

The silence that followed after was a little awkward, it had been a few days since they had seen or spoken to each other. In fact the last time they had talked was when she found out that Klaus was originally trying to trick Esther, her own Grandmother.

"So, are you coming to the ball tonight?" She asked, attempting to start a new subject of conversation.

"No, I'll be leaving as soon as Damon gets back from saying his goodbyes with his girl. Elena." He replied.

"Will you be back soon?" Caroline asked rather too quickly. Klaus noticed her sudden quickness and felt a smile tug at his lips. She wanted him to stay.

Caroline started to bite at her cheek in irritation, it was hard to admit that she was upset at the prospect of him leaving her. He didn't even talk to her about it, no hints or even any signs of warning about his departure. "Were you even going to tell me?" She asked, disappointment could only be heard in her question.

"No. Why would I? You are of no consequence to me." He said face stoic.

"You know what? Never mind, please leave." She felt the tears brimming in her eyes, she turned herself away from him and focused on challenging her tears to the back of her eyelids. She didn't want him to see the effect he had on her. He wasn't worthy of seeing her cry, only a man who cared was.

"Of course, your majesty." He bowed mockingly and left the room confidently striding away.

Klaus wanted to turn back and apologise to her, after he witnessed those tears threatening to escape from her eyes he had never felt so ashamed of himself. In fact, the hybrid wanted to grab her and never let go but he knew it would be better for her she hated him and he left. He didn't want to rule and he knew now that either way he would have no choice, if Caroline was to choose not to take the throne he would unwillingly have to. If Klaus stayed and inevitably fell in love with her, he would have the same fate. As soon as he rounded the last corner he was faced with his family and those closest to them. Katherine laughed in amusement and turned to Rebekah and Stefan.

"Well your plan obviously didn't work," She mock pouted "Too bad, I was secretly hoping Klaus wouldn't leave with us..."

"What plan?" Klaus questioned.

To finish the fight that was brewing, Elijah the ever-so gentleman spoke up to avoid anything that could potentially become a nasty fight "Rebekah and Stefan's plan for you and Caroline, I too, was hoping things would go differently brother."

Klaus scoffed "There is no Caroline and I, never was and never will be." He spat.

"_Denial"_ Kol sung under his breath.

Just before Klaus could get to Kol and rip out his liver Damon grabbed him and pushed him towards the door.

"Lets just get out of here huh?" He bid.

"Alright, see you all in ten years" He waved and walked out the front doors.

That night Caroline was dressed in her tight-fitted blue gown, white gloves fitting perfectly around her hand. Standing at the top of the stairs, whilst looking down at her Grandmother, waiting for her so that they could announce the party together. To say she was nervous was an understatement, the whole of Russia would soon be under her rule and everyone would know about it too.

"There is no reason to be upset child, it's just a dance. I assure you, my people will love you." Her beloved Grandmother assured her.

"I know but its just a lot of people, and what if I trip? Or say something inappropriate? Just... this is a lot to take in Grandma-ma" .Her grandmother simply laughed knowing that it wasn't this announcement making her nervous but the lack of a certain hybrid not being in the crowd like her Granddaughter had clearly wanted to see.

"You don't have to do this right now, sweetie. You'll be a vampire soon but your rule of the country can start whenever you choose." Esther comforted.

"What do you mean? Of course I want to be here, this is where I'm supposed to be." Caroline replied with a guilty expression.

She laughed again and walked towards her beautiful Granddaughter, placed her hands on either side of the Princesses face like she had done many times before. "It is, and you will, but take some time and have an adventure," She winked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "maybe even find love? You should go, I don't think they have left the train station yet."

"I love you, thank you Grandma-ma."

"You are going to be no fun this trip are you?" Damon said, irritation lacing his voice.

"I'm fine" Klaus practically growled.

"Yes and the scowl on your face agrees with you too"

"Look I'm fine, I just need to get the hell out of this country, you know how I feel about this country" He said.

Damon sighed and grabbed Klaus from out of the ticket line, forcing and pushing him towards the alley so that they could have a private conversation. "Okay look, I know what this is really about Klaus. I take it a certain little blonde human with an irritating ability to look on the bright side has captured your heart and tugged at it every time you look at her? Am I right?"

"This has nothing to do with Caroline!" He growled.

"Did I say even her name?" Damon cut him off. "Look I know why you don't want to be czar, you're terrified of letting everyone down and being a failure. But news flash Klaus you have been leading our group of friends for the better part of like the ten years since Liz and Bill died. You are a leader and Caroline by your side you'd be running a pretty damn good country."

Klaus looked to the opening of the alley watching many people walk by without any glances thrown his way. Maybe he could do this, he knew that he wanted to. But after his fight and the words he spoke to Caroline, those of which were lies. He felt that she would never want to be near him again.

"I don't think she would even want to be around me, before we left I told her I had no reason to stay." He admitted doubtfully.

"Lighten up and go back to show her you do have a reason to stay, it will be romantic." Damon rolled his eyes "God I'm turning into her! We better hurry before I get all teeny-touchy-feely."

Damon Salvatore had always been a burden to him upon this trip, but this was one of those times when he saw that this particular Salvatore brother was of great use to him. It was difficult to admit, but he had undoubtedly and proudly developed feelings for a certain blonde girl. And he was right, he needed to go back and show her just how much she was worth to him. She was the only reason for him to stay.

Caroline ran down the empty street as everyone was in the palace for the ball. She stopped and looked down the streets trying to figure out where the in hell the train station was. Maybe she had been too hasty, if only she had asked for directions first. She felt queasy, knowing that Klaus could be separating from her at this moment. He wasn't merely just a friend or a stranger she could say goodbye to. He was Klaus, the most selfish and arrogant man that she ever had the pleasure of meeting. Oh how she had fallen for him. Thinking about his thick English accent could easily, and did swoon her to the point of her heart bursting. Merely thirty minutes ago he bid goodbye, and now she was missing him. The thought of missing him merely minutes away was slowly ripping her heart apart. She hoped he hadn't left quite yet.

"Looking for someone?" A familiar voice asked.

Caroline turned and looked at the man who had spoke to her. He looked rather old, familiar and yet she couldn't place his face. Did she know him? No, perhaps she was just stressed.

"Yeah actually, please could you tell me how to get to the train station?"

"I could Princess, but only after introductions."

"Okay... I'm Caroline" She replied, shakily sticking her hand out to greet the man.

"Lovely to see you again, my name is Mikeal." He smiled wildly, an intimidating glint in his eyes.

Caroline gulped and tried to pull her hand away as her mind finally placed the man; the kidnapping, how he had killed her parents. Memories invaded her thoughts and it was all too suddenly coming back to her. He wouldn't let her go and his grip became even more tighter, had that been possible.

"It is lovely to meet you again, Your family took my throne and I intend to get it back tonight my dear Caroline."

**This is probably the last time I'll add the cliffhanger so sorry, not sorry. I thought it was a good place to end. OKAY NOW PLEASE GO REVIEW BECAUSE I AM AN ATTENTION WHORE.**

**also here is the sort of summary to my new story**

**Caroline and her brothers Stefan and Damon are on an expedition to find the lost city of Hamunaptra they are forced to bring along Klaus Mikealson the only man who knows who to get there. And when Caroline accidentally wakes up a mummy and starts the Apocalypse they are the only ones who can fix it. When adventure, treasure and a three thousand year old lost love are mixed will anyone get out alive?**


End file.
